Sequel
by kuramasgirl82
Summary: Sequel to "Undiscovered Powers". old foes return and new ones show up. what will happen? not very good at summaries so you'll have to read and find out. KuramaxOc, YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel_

Two years later……

" I can't believe we're finally graduating!", Kuwabara exclaimed happily.

" You're telling me! Now I don't have to worry about getting hurt from attacks and possibly missing school", Kira answered with a sigh of relief.

" That is true. Luckily since Angel's been locked up, you haven't been attacked as much", Keiko commented thoughtfully.

Kira was about to answer when the headmaster announced it was time for the ceremony to begin.

The graduation ceremony lasted for the next two hours, ending at six that evening.

" I thought that would never end", Yusuke declared coming up the three graduates.

Kira rolls her eyes at her brother,

" Why are you complaining? You weren't the one graduating, you slacker", she scolded him.

" Ouch, that really hurts sis. Give me a break, I was in demon world remember? And besides I'll eventually make it up", he replied with a shrug.

Kuwabara and Kira bust out laughing, while Keiko turns to comfort her boyfriend.

" Hey come on you two, give him a break. He had very important work to do", Keiko scolded the two.

They quickly compose themselves and put on straight faces.

" So, where's lover boy? I thought he was going to be here", Yusuke asked looking around for Kurama.

" He was here, he told me he had to go home to do a few things before the ceremony ended", Kira replied.

" Doesn't he remember that we have a celebration party at Genkai's?", Keiko asked with a frown.

Kira shrugs,

" I don't know, I assume he does. I have to home and change anyway, I'll ask him when I get there", she replied.

" Ok, we'll meet you there. Be careful", Yusuke cautioned her.

" I will, see ya", she replied with a wave and headed back to the apartment.

Keiko turns to Yusuke and gives him a suspicious glare,

" You know what he's doing, don't you?", she accused him

Yusuke looks down at his girlfriend with feigned innocence,

" I don't know what you mean", he replied.

" Sure Urameshi, what ever you say. Let's get to Genkai's", Kuwabara snickered, as the three friends made their way to the shrine.

" Key Kurama, I'm home", Kira called out as she entered through the door.

' I wonder where he is', she thought as she went into her room to change.

She had just gotten out of her skirt and top and had just put on a sports bra, when she felt two arms come around her.

" Looking for me?", a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder.

She turns around to look directly into two green eyes,

" Yes I was looking for you. Do you remember we have that get together at Genkai's?", she informed Kurama.

He places a chaste kiss on her lips before responding,

" No I did not forget. I needed to get something ready before going over there, and I wanted to wait for you", he answered with a smile.

" Oh, and exactly what was it you had to do that required you to miss my graduation?", she replied with a smirk.

" That I can not tell you. You will just have to find out tonight at the party. Now, finish getting dressed before I decide to let Youko out and have some fun", he told her with a smirk of his own.

Kira looks at Kurama with wide eyes,

" You wouldn't dare?!", she hissed at him.

His eyes turn gold.

" I would. Now get dressed and meet me out in the living room", he replied with a chuckle as he left her room.

" That jerk!", she silently fumes as she finished getting dressed and met Kurama out in the living room.

" Alright, I'm ready", she announced coming up to him.

Kurama looks up as she walks in, wearing a black knee length skirt, white halter top and black flats.

' Damn red, she looks hot! Can't we just take her here and now?!', Youko pleaded.

' As much as I would like to, we can' just yet. Be patient', Kurama replied calmly.

" Kurama? Are you ready to go?", he heard her ask again.

" Huh, what? Yeah, I'm ready", he finally answered.

She looks at him with suspicion then proceeds out the door with him right behind her.

" Ok, spill it, why were you so out of it when I came into the room?", she finally asked after walking in complete silence.

" Huh?", he replied.

" You know what I'm talking about, Kurama. Was it something Youko was saying or commenting on?", she insisted hands on hips.

" Don't worry, he wasn't saying anything perverted. He was just commenting on how beautiful you look tonight, that's all", he finally replied with a smile.

His answer made her blush, then she resumed walking.

' You left her speechless, and blushing. Good job!', Youko commented smugly.

' It would seem so', Kurama replied with a grin.

The two reach Genkai's a little after seven that evening.

" It's about time you two showed up! What kept ya?", Yusuke greeted them with a smirk.

" Probably doing the 'tango'", Kuwabara replied with a perverted grin.

Kira looks over at Kuwabara with a glare as her eyes flash gold,

" What was that, Kuwabara?", she hissed.

Kuwabara pales as he notices her eyes and begins to back up,

" Uh, no-nothing Kira. I- I just meant… Oh boy, I'm in trouble!", he muttered and bolted out of the room.

" You're not getting off the hook that easily, Kuwabara!", she yelled at him, preparing to go after him.

" Let him be, love. We'll get him when he least expects it", she heard Kurama whisper in her ear. She gives one last growl, then relaxes.

" Fine!", she growls.

" Man sis, you're scary when you're pissed!", Yusuke commented.

" Then don't piss me off", she replied with a smirk.

" Are you two going to argue all night, or are we going to get this party started?", Botan asked, hands on hips.

" Yes, let the party begin", Genkai agreed with a small smile.

" But first, I think Kurama has something he wants to ask Kira", Keiko replied with a grin.

Kira looks at Kurama in confusion.

" What is she talking about, Kurama?", she asked looking at him quizzically.

He reaches into his right pocket and pulls out a black velvet box.

" You remember how you said that you would be my mate, but wanted to wait until after you graduated?", he started by asking her.

She slowly nods her head, not being able to speak.

" Well, I would be honored if you would officially accept to be my mate and wife", he finished, opening the box to reveal a beautiful single inlaid diamond ring.

Kira's eyes go wide in astonishment.

" Well, are ya going to say yet or what?", Yusuke replied, arms crossed.

" Huh? Oh, yes I will!", she finally managed to say, giving him a hug and a deep kiss.

" Now let the celebration begin!", Yukina announced.

The party lasted well into the night, with everyone deciding to spend the night at Genkai's. Since there was limited space, Kurama and Kira had to share a room.

' Yes, finally we get to sleep with our mate!', Youko cheered.

' Calm down, nothing sexual is going to happen', Kurama replied with a inward grin.

' Like we care. Just being in the same room as her is fine by me', Youko replied seriously.

' Good, because for right now that's all that's going to happen', a feminine voice cut in.

He turns towards the doorway to the bathroom to see Kira standing in some boxers and a tank top, with a sly grin on her face.

' Damn, I keep forgetting that she can hear me', Youko cursed, trying to remain calm and not take over.

" You know, it's going to be hard to sleep with you dressed like that", he replied out loud.

" Then I guess you're going to be up all night", she replied climbing underneath the covers.

Kurama joins her and brings her against him, his arm around her waist, and both of them instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, Kira woke up early the sun hadn't even come up yet. She attempts to get up, but feels an arm tighten around her. She turns around to see green eyes staring back at her.

" Good morning love, did you sleep well?", Kurama greeted her with a small smile.

" I slept very well. Now, I have to get up and shower", she whispered to him, trying to get up.

" How about we stay like this for a few more hours? The suns not even up yet", he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder.

' Man if he keeps this up we might end up mating!', she thought to herself, as she tried to calm down.

' She's aroused, red!', Youko exclaimed.

' Yes, I noticed. I think it would be wise to let her go, don't you', Kurama replied with some reluctance.

He releases her so she could go bathe.

" Would you like to join me? Less hot water to waste", she asked innocently.

His head shoots up and he looks at her with eyes wide in surprise.

" Suit yourself, but don't blame me if all the hot water's gone", she told him as she went into the bathroom and shuts the door.

It takes him a couple minutes to process what had just happened and mere seconds to get up and follow her.

She had just gotten in the shower, when she sensed Kurama had entered. She peeks her head out and smirks at him.

" So, decided to join me after all?", she asked him.

He answers her by removing his clothes and stepping in the shower with her.

" I guess that answers my question", she whispered huskily.

He quickly captures her lips in a passionate kiss, his arms going around her waist to pull her closer to him. She presses up against him deepening the kiss. They had to finally pull away for air, Kira's face flushed from her excitement.

" Wow!", she managed to whisper.

" You do realize that if we continue this, it could go further than we intended", he told her softly.

" Maybe it will, maybe it won't", she replied, turning away from him to wash her hair.

' She's a tease!', Youko exclaimed in surprise.

' You bet I am!', she replied with a inward smirk.

They finish the rest of their shower, cleaning up then exited the bathroom to get dressed.

" You know this means war for teasing me", he whispers in her ear, bringing her against him.

" Bring it on, old man", she replied teasing him.

" I might be old, but that just gives me more experience", he replied squeezing her butt as he left the room.

' Man, he's really asking for it!', she groans to herself as she follows him.

Back in Spirit World……

" Koenma, Sir! We have a problem!", a blue haired ferry girl exclaimed running into the princes office.

" What is it, Botan!?", he snapped impatiently.

" Well…uh…", she hesitated, not knowing how to tell her boss that one of the prisoners managed to escape.

" Spit it out woman!", he bellowed.

" One of the prisoners escaped!", she blurted out quickly.

Koenma paused in what he was doing and stared wide eyed, mouth open at Botan.

" How? Which one?", he finally managed to ask, while slowly sitting down.

" We don't exactly know when she escaped. One of the guards went to check on her and her cell door was open", Botan answered.

" Which. Prisoner. Was. It", he asked again, trying to remain calm.

She took a deep breath before answering.

" It was Angel, sir", she finally replied.

" Oh no! Botan, get to Genkai's and inform them of the impending danger. I have a feeling some one helped her escape", he ordered her.

" But who could've helped her? I mean we check every one who comes in her", she replied with worry.

Koenma puts his head in his hands trying to think,

" I don't know Botan, I don't know. Just go and alert the others", he answers with a sigh.

" Yes sir", she replied a bow, then left to Genkai's.

" This is not going to be good", the spirit prince said to himself.

" Come on sis, you fight like a girl!", Yusuke teased his sister as he dodged a punch.

" Gee Yusuke, very observant! I am a girl, moron!", she growled at him as she swept his feet from under him.

" Give up yet, big brother?", she taunted him with a smirk.

" Not quite!", he grunted as he took her foot and twisted it, bringing her down.

" Got to cocky, little sister", he replied with a smirk of his own.

" Yeah, yeah. Help me up would ya?", she replied with a scowl as Yusuke helped her up.

" You can't be cocky when you have an enemy on the ground. If Yusuke had been a demon, you would've been dead right then", Kurama told her in a serious tone.

Kira glares at Kurama, arms crossed.

" Lighten up Kurama. We haven't been attacked in like two years. I'm not rusty and I haven't slacked on my training", she growled at him.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he takes a step towards her.

" I am not about to let something happen to you. Any demon put there can try and claim you as their mate, and I am not going to let that happen!", he growled back at her.

Kira narrows her eyes at Kurama, her eye's turning gold.

" Oh boy, she's pissed! Kuwabara I think we might want to get out of here!", Yusuke warned him.

" I'm way ahead of ya, Urameshi!", he replied making his way quickly towards the shrine.

" And I said I can handle myself!", she snapped at him, standing her ground.

Kurama was just about to respond when they were interrupted by Genkai.

" Enough you two! Botan just arrived and has some news from Spirit World!", she snapped at them.

" Can't it wait? I'm not finished with my conversation with Mr. Possessive!", Kira replied glaring at Kurama.

" Save it for later! Now go!", she yelled at her.

Kira gives Kurama one last glare, then storms off.

Genkai looks at Kurama with a raised brow,

" What did you do this time?", she asks.

" Opened my big mouth", he replied with a sigh as he too walked away.

Kurama and Genkai arrive shortly after Kira to see Botan pacing back and forth, a worried expression on her face.

" Okay Botan, what's so important that the toddler told you to get here quickly?", Yusuke asked, arms folded.

" We have a serious problem. One of the prisoners escaped", she started explaining to them. Once she knew she had their complete attention, she continued,

" Some how, some one helped them escape. But we haven't figured out who yet", she paused again.

" Who escaped?", Kira asked, knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Botan looks nervously at the ground, not wanting to answer.

" Who was it, Botan?", Genkai asked her again.

Botan looks at all of them, then rests her gaze on Kira,

" Angel", she said grimly.

There's gasps from every one except Kira who looks at Botan with no shock or surprise.

Kurama looks over at his intended to gauge her reaction.

' She doesn't seem shocked at all on the outside', Kurama commented to Youko.

' But her heart rate tells something entirely different', Youko replied.

" And you don't know who helped her yet?", Kira finally replied.

" I'm afraid not", Botan replied softly.

There's silence once again, before Kira walks out of the room.

" Where's she going?", Kuwabara asks in surprise.

" I don't know, but I think it's best if we leave her alone", Genkai answered.

Yusuke and Kurama both look at her in shock, not believing their ears.

" What do you mean, leave her alone? Angels on the loose and could be on her way here!", Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

" For once I'm going to have to agree with Yusuke. It's not safe for her to be by herself", Kurama replied calmly.

' Red, I'm going to have to agree with the old hag. She's still pretty pissed at us from earlier', Youko replied.

' Be as it may, we need to protect her', Kurama argued back.

' Like she said, she can take care of herself. She's a big girl', Youko argued.

' So you want something to happen to her?', Kurama snapped.

' Red, calm down! Of course I don't want anything to happen to her!' Youko snapped back.

" If you and Youko are done arguing, we need to figure out who helped Angel escape", Genkai interrupted.

" And for that we need to head to Spirit World", Yusuke added, with arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

" Kurama, go find Kira and meet us there. And try not to piss her off anymore than she already is", Genkai instructed the fox.

Kurama nods his head and goes off in search of Kira, while Yusuke and Genkai rejoin the others and head to Spirit World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well here's the next chapter in the sequel, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really need to come up with a better name for this story, oh and thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. Any and all suggestions are appreciated. Now on with the story!

Unfortunately I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my characters.

Kurama walks into the woods until he comes upon a clearing where he finds Kira kneeling.

" What do you want, Kurama?", she asked with out getting up.

Kurama stops a few feet from Kira.

" Yusuke wants us to meet him and the others in Spirit World. He thinks we might be able to get some answers there", he answered softly.

" That doesn't explain why you're here. I'm not a spirit detective", she answered, still not getting up.

" I'm not leaving you here by your self, it's too dangerous", he replied coming up behind her.

' Red, remember what the old hag said. Don't piss her off', Youko warned.

Kurama takes a deep breath,

" Look Kira, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just don't want anything to happen to you, I love you too much", he told her while kneeling behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Kira sighs and turns around to look Kurama straight in the eyes.

" I know you do, and I love you too. But you have to have enough faith in me to know that I can take care of myself", she told him softly.

Kurama puts his arms around her and pulls her against him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

" I do have faith in you. But I wouldn't be doing my job as your future mate if I didn't look out for your well being and safety", he told her quietly.

The two in each other's arms for the next five minutes,

" Come on, we have to meet up with your brother and the others in Spirit World", he finally said helping her to her feet.

" So I guess I really have no say in this matter, do I?", she asked him with a smirk.

" I'm afraid not, love", he replied with a chuckle.

Kurama pulls out his communicator and contacts Botan,

" Is everything alright Kurama?", she answers right away.

" Yes, everything is fine. We're ready to go now", he answered with a smile.

A few seconds later a portal opens and the two step through.

" It's about time you two showed up!", Yusuke remarked as Kurama and Kira walked through the massive doors.

" Shut it Yusuke!", Kira snapped eye's flashing gold.

" Whoa! You don't have to bite my head off!", he replied taking a step back.

" Enough with the bickering! We have more urgent matters to take care of!", Koenma said hopping up on his desk.

" What more is there to know? You let some one escape", Hiei spoke up from his corner.

Koenma glares at the fire apparition,

" I didn't let them escape, some one helped her and we still don't have any clue as to who it was", he retorted.

" I thought you had eyes all over this place?", Kuwabara pointed out.

" Apparently he doesn't if some one can slip in and break some one out", Hiei replied with a glare.

" Alright, that's enough! All this bickering isn't going to help us figure out who the hell helped that bitch escape!", Kira interjected, trying to stay calm.

The room goes quiet at Kira's out burst. Koenma trembles at his desk.

" Man she's scary!", he mumbles.

" You should see her when she's really pissed!", Yusuke put in with a shudder.

" Yusuke!", Kira growled, still trying to stay calm.

" Calm down Kira, getting angry isn't going to help matters. Do you have any idea as to who might've helped her, Koenma?", Kurama asked, putting his hands on Kira's shoulders.

" Unfortunately we don't, Kurama. I have every one on alert for any clue's as to the identity of the intruder", the young ruler replied with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

" We've even interrogated the guards who were knocked out, with no luck", Botan put in.

" So what do we do? Wait for her to come to us?", Kuwabara asked.

" Hn. The smart thing to do would be to see is one of us can pick up a scent or a trace of the bastard", Hiei commented.

Yusuke looks over at Hiei with a smirk.

" The shrimps right. Whoever's behind this break out must've left something behind", he replied.

Hiei casts Yusuke a glare before returning his attention back to the discussion at hand.

" Then Hiei and I will go to the holding cells and see if we can uncover anything", Kurama volunteered.

" Very well, report anything you may or may not find. As for the rest of you, you might as well go home. But keep an eye and ear out for anything unusual", Koenma instructed them.

" Fine, but I want Kira to stay at Genkai's until Kurama and Hiei are done here", Yusuke replied with a scowl and arms crossed.

" I don't have a say in this, do I?", Kira asked with a sigh.

" Why do you even bother asking when you know the answer? No you don't", Yusuke answered with a glare.

" Fine, what ever. I'll see you back at Genkai's then", she replied turning around to face Kurama.

" I'll be there as soon as we're finished. And stay there!", he told her, giving her a quick kiss.

" What ever, just don't take too long. I get bored very easily", she replied exiting through the giant double doors.

" You better make it quick, she gets nuts when she when she gets bored", Yusuke replied with a shudder as he and Kuwabara follow his sister out the door.

' I don't think I want to see her bored, it sounds worse than when I'm bored', Youko remarked.

' I didn't think that was possible', Kurama replied with a inward smirk.

" Come on fox, lets get this over with so I can get out of here", Hiei remarked.

" Lets go then", Kurama said leading them out the doors.

Five minutes later, the two arrive at the scene of the break out.

" I don't know about you Hiei, but I can't get a whiff of any demon, except for Angel's", Kurama replied in perplexed tone.

' This bastard was able to cover his scent!', Youko exclaimed angrily.

" Hiei, if this demon is able to cover his scent, who's to say he can't change his forms?", Kurama questioned.

" Hn, it's possible", Hiei replied with a scowl.

" Lets get back to Koenma and inform him of the situation", Kurama replied as he and Hiei exited the room.

They enter the large room to find the small ruler busy with paper work.

" Well, what were you two able to find out?", Koenma asked looking up.

"Hn. We didn't find anything except that bitch's scent", Hiei replied with his usual scowl.

" We think that the demon who helped Angel escape might be a shape shifter. And if that's the case, we'll have a harder time in finding him, and her as well", Kurama finished explaining.

Koenma is silent as he processes the information he had just received.

" I want all of you to keep an ear out for anything even remotely concerning those two demons. And keep Kira out of trouble, she does have a knack at attracting trouble. That's all for now", Koenma finished then dismissed them returning to his paper work.

Meanwhile, back at Genkai's, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kira sits in the main room waiting for Kurama and Hiei to return from Spirit World. Kira begins pacing the floor in boredom.

" Will you sit down already?! You're making me dizzy just watching you!", Yusuke finally snapped.

" Well excuse me! How much longer do we have to wait?", Kira replied with an exasperated sigh.

" As long as it takes for them to gather the evidence they need. Now, just sit down and relax", Genkai replied sipping her tea calmly.

Kira throws her hands up in frustration and storms out of the room.

" Where are you going?", Kuwabara asked as she went outside.

" I'm going to release some pent up energy and boredom. And I'm going alone!", she replied without a backward glance.

" Should one of us go with her?", Kuwabara asked.

" Not unless you want a pissed off fox. Boy, Kurama is not going to be happy when he gets back", Yusuke commented with a sigh.

Kira heads deep into the woods behind Genkai's shrine and begins to hone her control over the plant life as well as her spiritual energy.

Ten minutes into her training, Kira suddenly senses a demonic presence , and it wasn't familiar.

She stretches her senses out to locate the demon and pin points it not to far from her current location.

'If I go and find out what this demon wants, then Kurama's going to be pissed. But, if I don't, then it can cause a potential threat', she thought to herself.

" Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with Kurama when the time comes", she finally said out loud, making her way towards the aura.

"This doesn't feel like a normal demon. Maybe I made a mistake in checking this out", she said to herself staying on her guard.

She finally comes upon a clearing where she sees the demon standing.

He stands about seven feel tall, piercing red eyes, and skin the color of silver. He wore a bright red vest, and boots that were covered by loose fitting pants.

' What kind of demon is he?', she wondered to herself.

" And what is he doing here?", she said to herself.

" You might as well come out, half-breed, I know you're there", he said suddenly, turning his full attention on Kira.

Kira steps out into the open not letting her guard down.

" Who are you and what do you want? You're trespassing!", she replied, arms crossed.

" I've come for you of course, and as to who I am is none of you're concern", he replied moving towards her.

" I've heard that before. Look, why don't you save us the trouble and get out of here. I don't have time for this", she replied rolling her eyes and walking away.

" I'm afraid that's not an option", the unknown demon said as he suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to bump into him and fall to the ground.

" What the hell? Who the hell are you?", she exclaimed in surprise.

" My name is Kyo, and you are coming with me", he explained reaching for her arm.

" I don't think so!", she exclaimed somersaulting backwards a few yard from him.

" Well Kyo, I'm not one to go quietly! Spirit Orb!", she yelled as she fired her attack.

Kyo easily steps aside and let's Kira's attack hit a grove of trees.

" Oh shit!", she exclaims in shock, " I'm in trouble!".

" What did you guys find out?", Kuwabara asked as Kurama and Hiei came through the portal.

" Our demon is a shape shifter. Our guess is he posed as a guard and managed to spring Angel", Kurama replied.

" Which is going to make our job harder", Hiei put in with a glare.

" Which also means we have to keep a closer eye on my sister. Man she is not going to like this", Yusuke added with a sigh.

" Speaking of Kira, where is she?", Kurama asked looking around the room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other then to Kurama with sheepish grins.

" Well you see, she was getting really antsy just sitting around so she decided to go out into the woods to do some training", Yusuke explained, scratching the back of his head.

" But that was an hour ago", Genkai put in with come concern.

Just then, they felt a surge of power and a loud boom coming from outside.

" What the hell was that?!", Kuwabara exclaimed in shock.

" That came from the woods! And it felt like Kira's energy!", Kurama yelled, running out the door with Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara right behind him.

" You thing she might be in trouble?", Kuwabara asked as they neared the clearing where Kyo and Kira were.

" Knowing my sister, she probably is!", Yusuke answered grimly.

" Put. Me. Down.!", Kira demanded struggling against Kyo's grip on her neck.

" You decided on doing this the hard way. Now, shall we go? There's some one very eager to see you again", he sneered starting to walk away.

" Hey ugly, put my sister down!", a voice yelled from behind them.

" Well, well if it isn't the Spirit Detectives. About time you showed up, just in time to say good bye to the filthy half-breed bitch!", Kyo sneered at them.

' Red, let me out! No one calls our intended a filthy half-breed!', Youko snarled.

' Not yet! If we do anything rash then there's no telling what he might do to her!', Kurama replied.

" Put her down, now!", Kurama growled, eyes turning gold.

Kyo pulled Kira in front of him, his mouth close to her ear.

" Now you wouldn't attack and risk hurting this filthy half-breed, would you?", he sneered.

" You're a coward, using a woman to hide behind!", Hiei sneered, hand on the hilt of his sword.

" Not a coward, just smart. Now, we'll be taking out leave. Shall we my dear?", Kyo smirked walking backwards with Kira still in front of him.

" That's it! I warned you to let me go, but you didn't listen! Now pay the consequences!", she growled.

A few seconds later, she's changed into her demon form, using the plant life around them to secure around Kyo causing him to release his hold on Kira.

" What are you doing, you filthy half-breed!? Release me at once!", Kyo snarled, struggling against the vines.

" I may be a filthy half-breed but you just got outsmarted by one!", Kira growled, eye's tinged pink.

'Kira, calm down love', Youko said trying to calm her down.

She takes a few deep breaths and her eyes go back to their golden color.

" Now, tell who ever your working for that they'll never get their hands on my future mate", Kurama told Kyo as he came up behind Kira, putting his hands on her shoulders.

With out another word, Kyo disappears leaving Kira and the detectives in the clearing.

" So that's who helped the bitch escape. At least we know what he looks like when he's not posing as some one else", Yusuke replied, breaking the silence.

Kurama turns Kira around to face him,

"Kira, are you alright? Did he hurt you?", he asked with concern.

" I'm a little bruised, but other than that I'm fine. Let's just get back to the others before they send out a search party", she replied walking away.

Kurama watches as Kira walks away, her head down hands in her pockets.

' I don't think she's okay, red", Youko commented.

' I would have to agree with you Youko. I think we should ask her when we're alone', Kurama replied following after Kira.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei follow closely after.

" Hey Hiei, can you tell what's wrong with her?", Yusuke asked the hybrid.

" No, I can't. She's shielding her thoughts from me", he replied after a few moments.

"Kira? Kira, would you stop and tell me what's wrong", Kurama called after her.

Kira stops and turns to face Kurama, a smile plastered on her face.

" Nothing's wrong Kurama, I'm fine", she replied cheerfully.

Kurama looks at her, knowing that she's not telling him the truth.

" Don't lie to me, love. It has to do with that bastard calling you a filthy half breed, don't it?", he asked her outright.

Kira turns around to hid her sadness,

" Only because it's the truth", she replied.

Kurama grabs Kira by the shoulders and turns her around to face him,

" Kira, look at me. What he said is not true! You are not a filthy half breed! You understand me? Don't ever think that!", he told her sternly, tilting her chin up to look at him.

She looks up at Kurama to see all the love he holds for her in his eyes.

" So, you really don't care if you're mated to a half breed?", she asked quietly.

" No, I don't", he replied giving her a passionate kiss.

" Do you two think you could get a room?", a voice exclaimed from behind them.

Kira glares at her brother and sticks her tongue at him.

' I can think of some other things to do with that tongue', Youko remarked, knowing that Kira would hear him.

Which proved to be true, considering her eyes had gone wide in shock and her cheeks the color of a tomato.

" Youko must've said something judging by her face!", Yusuke smirked, trying not to laugh.

" Yusuke, I swear if you say anything else and I'll severely hurt you!", she hissed at him with a glare.

Yusuke looks at his sister with wide eyes and gulps nervously.

" I, uh, I just remembered I've got a date with Keiko tonight. See ya!", he replied while making his way hastily out the door, with Kuwabara laughing his ass off.

" Alright, I think that's enough for right now. It's getting late and we should all head home", Kurama stepped in with a smirk.

" I'm all for it. Hey Kuwabara, if you see my brother before I do, give him a good whack for me. I owe him for today", Kira told him with a smirk.

" Will do, see ya", he replied gleefully, cracking his knuckles on his way out.

" So what happened out there?", Genkai asked.

" Lets just say I got a first hand account of who we're up against. And I got the bruises to prove it", Kira replied with a scowl.

" That doesn't mean that's what he's going to look like when you encounter him again. Just be on your guard from now on", Genkai cautioned them.

" Don't worry Master Genkai, we will. Good night", Kurama replied, leading Kira out the door and down the stairs.

Kira and Kurama walk home in silence,

" Kira?", Kurama finally said breaking the silence.

" Yes?", she answers turning around.

" I know you'll probably won't like what I have to say, but I want some one with you at all times. It's not safe for you to be out by your self", he told her.

" Ok, what ever you say", she replied with a shrug, then continued walking.

' Wait, did she just agree with us without arguing or protesting?', Youko asked shocked.

' Yes, she did. She's definitely not alright', Kurama replied concerned.

" You coming, or am I going home alone?", she called over her shoulder.

" I'm coming", he answered, jogging to catch up to her.

" Well, I'm pooped! I think I'll take a bath then head to bed", she replied as they walk in the apartment. She starts to head to the bathroom but is pulled against a hard chest.

" I know there's something still bothering you, my vixen. Now what is it?", a deep voice questioned her.

" Look Youko, I said I was fine, let's leave it at that", she sighed trying to get out of his hold.

" No. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's really wrong", he replied sternly.

" Damn it", she cursed silently.

" Alright, just let go and I'll tell you", she finally gave in.

" Alright, now start talking", he told her as she sat on the couch.

" Before all of you showed up, Kyo said some things", she started.

" Kira, what else did he say?", he asked softly, sitting down next to her.

" He told me that nobody would want me. That I'm just a filthy half breed and that the only reason you want anything to do with me is out of pity", she told him softly, trying not to shed any tears.

Youko's eyes start to turn pink. Kira turns to look at Youko when she senses his anger,

"Youko, calm down please. It's not going to do you any good to upset, it's over and done with", she told him calmly.

" Do you believe anything he told you?", he asked her, trying to remain calm.

" The words hurt, I'll admit that. But I don't think you're the type of person who say they love some one and don't mean it. And besides, every time I see you look at me, I can see how much you love me", she told him with a small smile.

" I don't want you to ever think that you're never good enough for me, or any one else for that matter. I love you for being you, not what you are", he told her softly.

" I know, and I love you too", she replied leaning against him.

" come on, let's go to be", he replied switching back to Kurama.

" I'll second that motion", she replied with a yawn.

" Kurama?", Kira asks as she stands up.

" Yes?".

" Uh… would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I really don't feel like sleeping alone", she asked him sheepishly.

' Wow, we didn't even have to say anything!', Youko replied in surprise.

" You don't have to ask, love. You're more than welcome to share my bed any time you want", he told her with a small smile, leading her to his room.

She heads to her room to get changed, then joins Kurama in bed.

" You know, it wouldn't be too bad if you just went ahead and shared my bed every night", he told her softly, wrapping his arms around her.

" I think that would be a good idea. After all, we are going to be mates pretty soon", she agreed with a small smile, closing her eyes.

" Then I'll go ahead and make room for your belonging's. Good night, love", he whispered in her ear, giving her a light kiss on the temple.

" Good night", she whispered sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters besides my own.

Chapter 3

Dream…

"Mmm, Kurama I'm trying to sleep", Kira mutters sleepily as she feels some one poke her in the back.

The poking persists, so she turns around to come face to face with some one who was not Kurama,

" You're not Kurama!", she exclaims startled.

"No my dear, I'm most certainly am not. Surely you remember me?", the stranger asked with a smirk.

She narrows her eyes as she gets a closer look at him,

" Kyo!", she exclaims, backing away.

" You do remember me, I'm flattered", he snickers as he moves towards her.

" Stay away from me!", she growls at him.

" Or what? You'll sick your lover on me? You could try, but he's a little preoccupied at the moment", he sneered at her.

" What do you mean?", she asked with narrowed eyes.

He motions over his shoulder to show Kurama and Angel in a lovers embrace.

" No! Kurama, what are you doing? Get away from her!", she gasps in shock.

Kurama looks over at Kira with a sneer.

" Why would I listen to a filthy half-breed? Get away from me!", he snarled.

" What? But Kurama, we were suppose to get mated soon", she whispered meekly.

" Why would I want to mate with a half breed bitch, when I can mate with a full blooded demoness. Now, go away!", he snarled, lashing her with his rose whip. End Dream…

" Kira, wake up!", Kurama shouts trying to wake her up.

Kurama had awoken to feel Kira tossing and turning in her sleep, seeing a look of terror on her face.

' Damn, she's having one hell of a nightmare, Kurama', Youko commented with worry.

" Kira, wake up love", he tried again with urgency.

" NO!", she screamed out, shooting straight up, panting.

" Kira! Calm down, its alright", he told her trying to calm her down.

" Kurama?", she asked her eyes falling on him.

" It was just a nightmare, you're alright", he soothed her, putting his arms around her, bringing her against him.

" It felt so real. Felt like I was really there and that it was happening", she whispered against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

" Shh, its alright now. What was it about?", he asked her softly.

Kira takes a deep breath before answering.

" I was trying to sleep when I kept being poked by who I assumed was you. Only it wasn't you, it was Kyo. And when I demanded to know where you were, he pointed over his shoulder. And…", she paused trying to calm herself down enough to continue.

" It's okay Kira, what did you see?", he asked gently.

" I saw you and Angel embracing each other. When I wanted to know what was going on, you told me to leave you alone. That I was nothing but a filthy half breed, and that why would you want to mate with me when you could mate with a full demon. Then when I wouldn't leave, you lashed out at me with your rose whip. That's when you managed to wake me up", she finished, burying her head against his chest, trying not to get upset.

" Shh, it's over now. It was just a dream nothings going to hurt you", he told her softly, wrapping his arms around her.

" It felt so real though. I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen", she whispered against him

' She's scared, Kurama. What are we going to do', Youko asked concerned.

' I don't' know Youko, I don't know', Kurama replied with a sigh.

Kira pulls away from him and gives him a light kiss.

" Thanks Kurama, but I think I'm going to take a bath, I don't think I'm going back to sleep", she tells him getting up off the bed.

"Alright, I'll go start breakfast then. Just holler if need anything", he replies giving her a smile.

She heads into the bathroom while Kurama heads to the kitchen.

' We need to do something to show her how much we care about her', Youko suggested.

' Yes, but what? As long as Kyo and Angel are out there, she's going to continue to doubt herself', Kurama replied with a sigh.

' She's stronger than that, she wouldn't let something like what that bastard said get to her', Youko insisted, arms crossed.

' Perhaps your right', Kurama replied, starting breakfast.

Kira finishes her shower and goes out into the kitchen with just a towel on.

" I feel better now. How much longer till breakfast?", she asks Kurama.

" Just another… couple… minutes", he started as he see's Kira standing in nothing but a towel.

' I'm in heaven!', Youko murmured.

" Kurama? Hello, earth to Kurama!", Kira raised her voice trying to get his attention.

" Huh? What did you say?", he finally answered, coming out of his daze.

" You act as if you've never seen me half naked before. I said, how much longer till breakfast? I'm starving", she replied rolling her eyes.

Instead of responding, Youko takes control and pushes Kira up against the wall.

" Kur-", she started to protest but was cut short as Kurama's lips pressed against hers.

' Wow!', Kira thinks to herself as she wraps her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal through his boxers.

Youko was trying his hardest to keep himself under control, even while feeling the heat coming off of his little vixen.

Pink started to tinge Youko's eyes as he trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her towel.

Kira pulls away to catch her breath, and lets a little moan out.

" I think we should move this to the bedroom, my little vixen", Youko whispered huskily.

" I think that's a good idea", she whispered back, a glazed expression on her face.

The two love birds make their way to their room where they continue their 'activity'.

Meanwhile, some where in the Makai…

" So, were you able to accomplish your mission?", feminine voice asked.

" I'm afraid not. Her friends showed up before I could depart with her", a male voice answered while kneeling.

The female figure walks out from the shadows to stand in front of the male figure.

" Kyo, I thought you said you could bring me the girl and yet you return empty handed", she replied calmly.

" My apologies Angel, she turned out to be more difficult than I previously assumed", Kyo replied with narrowed eyes.

Angel circles Kyo trying to think of a different plan of attack.

" We need to some how lure her away from those pesky detectives. But how?", she finally spoke up.

" There is one other piece of information, Angel", Kyo spoke up.

" Yes?"

" That fox has asked her to become his mate", he replied with a smirk.

Angel looks over at Kyo with a evil glint in her eyes.

" Then we'll just have to let them have their fun. Then, when they least expect it, we'll strike", she finally replied with a sneer.

" So we're just going to sit back and do nothing?", Kyo said incredulously.

" Of course not! We'll just give them a taste of what's to come", she said while walking away.

" What if the half breed and the fox are already mated?", Kyo asked as a second thought.

" Then it just makes my plan go faster", she replied with out concern.

" What do we do for now?", he asked out of curiosity.

Angel stops in mid stride and looks over at Kyo with an evil glint in her eyes and a sneer.

" We sit back and wait", she replied.

" Did you want me to keep an eye on the detectives?", he asked.

" That would be a good idea. Report back to me the minute you hear anything", she replied with a nod.

Kyo leaves Angel with a nod, and disappears into the shadows.

" Soon that half breed bitch will learn never to mess with some one more superior", she sneers out into the darkness.

' Well red, I'd say she was more than ready to mate, wouldn't you?', Youko asked with a satisfied grin.

' Yes, she was. Plus it didn't help us much when she just comes out in nothing but a towel!', Kurama remarked dryly.

' I didn't hear any complaints', Youko retorted.

' I think we better let her sleep for a little while longer and we go fix breakfast', Kurama replied, slowly getting out of bed so as not to wake Kira.

' Actually, it's lunch time', Youko corrected him with a smirk.

Kurama ignores him and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Kurama emerges from the bathroom and heads to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

' When do you think she'll wake up?', Kurama asked Youko while preparing their lunch.

' Actually, she's just waking up', Youko replied.

' Ugh, I'm so sore', Kira thought to herself as she slowly got up out of bed.

Then the memories of that morning's activity came flooding back to her.

She heads to the bathroom to take a shower and looks in the mirror. She notices the mating mark just above her left breast and can't help but smile.

' Looks like we couldn't wait. Damn instincts!', she thinks to herself.

Ten minutes later, Kira emerges from the bathroom fully clothed and her hair still damp.

" Good morning, mate", Kurama greets her as she comes into the kitchen.

Kira blushes at the name.

" Morning", she replies with a shy smile.

' I don't know why she's shy all of a sudden, she sure wasn't this morning', Youko commented with a smug look.

' Youko!', they heard Kira reply in their min in shock.

' Oops!', Youko replied, ears back.

" Yeah well, I blame my damn demon instincts!", she pouted.

Kurama chuckles and gives her a quick kiss before finishing their lunch.

" Hope you're hungry cause I made a big lunch!", he told her, putting her plate in front of her.

" I'm starving!", she exclaimed, digging into her lunch.

" Well, we did get a bit of exercise this morning. By the way, how do you feel?", he asked her with some concern.

" A little sore, but other than that, I'm okay", she replied with a smile.

' I'm surprised she's walking at all', Youko commented with a smirk.

Kurama gives a slight smirk, which did not go unnoticed by Kira.

" What are you smirking about?", she asked with suspicion.

" Nothing dear, just thinking that's all. So what did you want to do today?", he asked, changing the subject.

Kira gives him one last glare before she gets up to put away her dishes.

" I don't have anything planned. What about you?", she replied with a shrug.

" Well I was thinking we could go see a movie then maybe have a nice stroll in the park", he replied standing in front of her with his arms around her waist.

" Sounds like a plan to me", she replied with a smile, leaning up for a kiss.

Kurama bends his head down to capture her lips in a chaste that leads to a more heated kiss. Kira finally pulls away earning a while from kurama.

" No whining, I don't think I'm up for a second round. Now, let me get these dishes washed and put away while you go and do something", she told him with a playful smack on the arm.

" Yes mother", he replied with a smack to her butt before heading into the living room.

She finishes the dishes and joins her mate on the couch. He puts his arms around her shoulders and brings her against him. She puts her head on his chest and gives a contented sigh.

" So, how does it feel to know that you're the mate of a famous thief?", he asked her breaking the silence.

" I don't know, I'll let you know when I find him", she teased him with a smirk.

" Oh, is that so?", he replied pinning her down on the couch and straddling her hips.

" Now, care to rephrase that answer my lovely vixen", he asked her, giving her a heated kiss, then pulling away.

" Um, no", she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, while trying to buck him off.

" So, that's how you want to play is it? Two can play at this game", he smirked at her. " And besides, I thought you weren't up for a second round", he added grinding his hips against her.

" I'm…not!", she gasps at the sensations he was giving her.

He bends down and captures her lips again.

" You…are…a tease!", she gasps out.

" So I ask again, how does it feel to be the mate of a famous thief?", he whispers in her ear, nibbling on it.

" It…feels…great!", she groans as he grinds his hips against hers again.

" That's better", he smirks in triumph, getting off of her.

Kira glares up at her mate, " That's not fair! You seduced me, you low down dirty thief!", she growled at him, trying to get up off the couch.

" Yes, I am a thief thank you very much", he replied with a grin, as he helps her up off the couch.

" Now I have to take a very cold shower!", she glares at him as she stomps off toward the bathroom.

' Youko, did you have to tease her like that?', Kurama said with some amusement.

' Yes!', Youko said smugly.

Kurama rolls his eyes as he waits for Kira to return from her shower.

Ten minutes later, Kira comes out to the living with a scowl on her face.

' Youko, I know it was you who did that!', Kira told him.

' Yeah, so you liked it!', Youko smirked.

' Just for that, fox, you're not getting any for a month!', she retorted with a smug look.

" Kira! That's not fair to me!", Kurama protested.

" Well, then you have Youko to thank for it! Now, are we going to that movie or not?", she asked as she walks towards the door.

" Yeah, we're going", he replies sullenly.

' Thanks a lot, Youko!', Kurama hissed at him.

Youko remained silent with his ears flat against his head.

The two walk in silence towards the center of town to the movie theatre.

" So, which movie should we see?", he asked her, his arm around her waist.

Kira looks up at the movies and decides on a horror flick.

" Who knows, maybe I'll actually get scared by this one", she commented wryly.

" You never get scared by movies, love", Kurama replied with a smirk.

" I know", she retorted with a shrug.

For the next two hours, the couple sat through the movie. Kira only jumping once or twice the entire time.

" Well, what did you think? You did jump a couple times", Kurama asked as they walked out of the theatre.

" I give it a "A" for effort. Besides you just wanted me to get scared enough to cower into you", she replied with a smirk.

In response, Kurama puts his arm around Kira's waist and pulls her against him.

" You know me to well, love. Shall we take a walk through the park", he suggested.

" Sounds good to me. It's a nice night for one", she replied with a grin.

The pair make their way towards to the city park, both keeping their senses open for anything with evil intentions.

" You know, this night would be perfect if I didn't have the feeling of being watched", she said a short while later." So you sensed it to? I don't recognize the energy though, be on your guard", he replied keeping his eyes forward, around her waist.

They keep their normal pace for the next ten minutes before they both turn around at the sound of footsteps behind them.

" You might as well show yourself, we know you've been following us", Kurama called out, standing protectively in front of Kira.

" I don't want any trouble, I've just come for the girls head!", their stalker replied with a sneer.

Youko quickly takes over and pulls out his rose whip.

" You'll have to go through me first!", he snarled.

" My pleasure!", the mystery person replied, charging towards Youko.

" Rose whip!", Youko yells as he lashes at the mystery attacker, who dodges the attack easily.

' Damn, this guys fast!', Kira thought to herself as she watched her mate and the mystery attacker fight each other.

' Kira, get out of here!', she heard Youko shout at her in her mind.

' But, what about you?', she argued back.

' My priority is you right now! Now Go!', he shouted.

Kira pauses for a few seconds then does as she's told, and runs deeper into the park towards the lake edge.

' Damn it!', she swears under her breath as she realizes her mistake.

" Now what am I going to do?", she asks herself.

" You could come with me", a deep voice replies behind her.

She whips around to find no one there.

" Where are you? Show yourself!", she yells into the darkness.

" You should know who I am. We've already met once before", the voice answers.

Kira concentrates and uses her senses to locate the intruder.

" Kyo!", she finally exclaims, recognizing the energy.

The shape shifter comes out of the shadows and walks towards her.

" You better not come any closer! Kurama will be here any moment!", she hissed at him, trying to remain calm.

The shape shifter stops his advancement and looks at Kira with a sneer.

" Nice try, half breed! Your mate is otherwise occupied. There's no one to save you now", he replied cockily.

' Kurama, I could use some help here!', she told him telepathically.

When she didn't hear a response she started to get worried.

" What, no response from lover boy? I guess you're on your own, half breed", he sneered at her.

" You're distracted, fox!", the mystery attacker stated as he lunged at Youko again.

' Damn I! I have to finish this, Kira's in trouble!', Youko thought to himself as he dodged the attack.

" You might as well forget about the half breed, the boss has her now!", the mystery attacker sneered.

Youko's eyes turn red in rage at the mention of Kira's capture..

" That's it, this ends now!", he snarled as he takes out his death tree and throws the deadly seed in the other demon's direction.

" So long, bastard!", Youko sneered as the death tree devoured the demon.

" NO!".

" Now, to get to Kira before its too late!", he remarked as he ran in the direction of Kira's energy.

" You know, you're just making this harder on yourself. If you keep refusing to cooperate, you're just going to continue getting hurt", Kyo replied as he shot a demonic blast at Kira again.

" Ahh!", she screamed as she was blown back, this time against a tree.

" And I'll keep refusing!", she snarled at him, struggling to stand up.

" Suit yourself", he shrugs as he gets ready for another shot.

' Even in my demonic form, I'm no match for him! There must be something that I can do to beat him!', she thought to herself.

" Spirit Gun!", a shout suddenly comes out as a blast of spirit energy comes out of the trees.

" Yusuke!", she exclaims in surprise.

" Heh, so big brother to the rescue. Can't even defend yourself, pathetic half breed!", Kyo sneers barely dodging the attack.

" Get away from my mate!", a voice snarls from her left.

" Youko, you're alright!", she exclaims in joy.

" Kira, are alright?", Youko asks her while keeping his eyes on Kyo.

" Yeah, I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises. Youko, be careful this guys a lot stronger than he looks", she replied with concern.

" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei look after my mate. Kyo is mine!", Youko instructed the three.

" Hn. Don't get yourself killed fox", Hiei replied with his usual scowl.

" Mate? Sheesh, you two couldn't wait could ya?", Yusuke replied with a smirk.

" Shut it Yusuke!", Kira growled at him.

Youko and Kyo continue to glare at each other, waiting for the other to make their first move.

" Kira, can you move?", Yusuke asked.

She tries to stand, but collapses back down with a wince, holding her side.

" Well, that answers that question", Kuwabara replied.

" Well I'm not going anywhere right now", she replied sarcastically.

Youko continues to glare at Kyo, neither one making a move.

' Fox, you better make this quick. We have company', Hiei told him.

' I'm well aware of that, Hiei. Just make sure no more harm comes to Kira. She's hurt worse than she's letting on', Youko replied.

'Hn".

Kyo finally takes a step forward and starts his shape shifting.

" This demon should seem familiar to you, Youko Kurama", Kyo sneered.

" What the…!", Youko exclaims in shock as he stares at the demon in front of him.

" Karasu!".

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kira all look on in shock and disbelief.

" I thought Kurama killed him in the dark tournament?", Kira whispered.

" He's a shape shifter, remember. Still, that's a dirty trick to play on a guy", Yusuke replied.

All four look on to see what Youko would do next.

' Youko, don't think about who he looks like. Think about who he really is', Kira told him.

Youko gives a slight nod in understanding as he pulls out his rose whip.

" So, you intend to fight me. How about we make this a little more interesting", Kyo replied with a smirk.

" In what way?", Youko replied.

In a blink of an eye, Kyo disappears only to reappear in front of Kira having knocked Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei far across to the other side.

" No, Kira! Stay away from her!", Youko snarled taking a step towards them.

Kyo quickly thrusts his hand out and around Kira's throat, lifting her up off the ground.

" Unless you want your mate to die right now, I suggest you don't take another step", Kyo ordered him.

Youko stops and glares at Kyo trying to think of a way to rescue Kira.

' Youko', Kira called to him.

'Kira! Hold on, I'll figure out a way to get you out of there', he replied with concern.

' I…have an…idea. But you…may not…like it', she told him.

'what are you talking about? You're in no condition to try anything!'.

When he didn't get an answer he looks over to Kira and Kyo and notices Kira's power rising.

" Oh no, she's going to transform into her demon form and use her demon energy!", Yusuke exclaimed.

" Kira, No!", Youko yelled running towards them.

" What are you trying to do, you bitch!", Kyo snarled as he notices Kira change into her fox form.

" Now you will…fill the wrath… of a filthy half breed!", she snarled as she put forth her entire energy into her attack.

" Ultimate Spirit attack!".

Kyo quickly lets go and drops her on the ground.

" You bitch!", he snarls as he kicks her in the stomach clutching his seared hand, which was quickly spreading to his arm.

" This isn't over! I don't care if Angel wants you alive, the next time we meet, you will die!", he warned her as he vanishes.

" Kira!", Youko yells as he rushes over to her.

" Hey.. honey", she greeted him with a weak smile.

" Kira!", Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei rush over to where Kira and Youko were.

" You alright?", Kuwabara asked with a worried expression.

" Oh yeah…I'm just peachy. Here help me up", she asked Youko.

" Kira, I don't think you should be moving", he replied with concern.

" Don't worry, it's just a few bumps and scratches. I'm fine really", she replied with a grin.

" Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea", she remarks just as she collapses.

" Kira! I told her it was too soon for her to stand up", Youko scolded her as he picks her up and starts walking off.

" Is she alright?", asked Yusuke.

" She used up the rest of her energy she had. She's also injured", Hiei replied.

" So I take it we're headed to Genkai's?", Kuwabara remarked.

"Hn".


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Oh my, what happened?" Yukina gasped as Youko walks up the stairs with an unconscious Kira in his arms.

"We were attacked in the park by Kyo, but luckily Kira managed to put up a fight" he explained while walking past the ice apparition.

"And she's hurt pretty bad too" Yusuke put in with concern lacing his voice.

Genkai looks her over and motions for them to follow her in to a spare room.

"I can heal her outer wounds but she's going to be out for at least a couple days regaining her energy" she replied.

She motioned for Kurama to set her down on the futon.

"Now leave" she ordered them while she set to work on healing her injuries.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Youko growled low in his throat.

Genkai looks at Yusuke with a questionable gaze.

"They mated" he answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hn, I was wondering when they were going to get around to that step in their relationship. Very well, the rest of you leave!" she barked at them as she and Yukina went to work healing Kira's wounds.

Kurama stood off to the side with his arms crossed in concern, watching as Genkai and Yukina work on healing his mate.

'Calm down Youko, Master Genkai and Yukina are doing the best they can' Kurama told him calmly.

'I should have been there and kept a better eye on her! She's our mate now and allowed her to get hurt!' Youko snarled in anguish.

'It's not your fault! Are you not always telling Kira not to blame herself?' Kurama replied with a smug look.

'Yeah yeah, just rub it in' he replied with a scowl still crossing his arms.

Ten minutes later Genkai and Yukina finish healing Kira and stand to stretch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Youko asked eagerly.

"She'll be just fine, although she might have a few sore ribs. Just have her take it easy for a few days" Genkai replied with a roll of her shoulders as she and Yukina exited the room to leave the two alone.

Youko walked over to where Kira was lying and laid down next to her and gently put his arms around her and pulled her against him.

Back in the main room of the shrine, the rest of the detectives and Genkai and Yukina settle in for the night to discuss those nights' events.

"Well I doubt we'll see Kurama out here anytime soon. He's really worried about my sister" he remarked as he sat down on the floor.

"It's obvious you don't realize how strong their connection really is since they've became mates" Genkai remarked while sipping her tea quietly.

"It looks like they couldn't wait till after the wedding after all!" Kuwabara snickered. "Hell, she's lucky she wasn't killed tonight! I swear she takes after you Urameshi!" he teased Yusuke.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke snaps at him while smacking him upside the head.

The entire room is silent for what seems like hours until Botan pops in.

"What does the toddler want now?" Yusuke asked automatically upon her arrival.

"Koenma needs to see all of you right away!" she replied with a sense of urgency.

"Kurama isn't coming with us at the moment" Kuwabara told her as they went through the portal she summoned.

"Why ever not?" she asked in bewilderment.

"He and Kira were attacked in the park earlier tonight by Angel's goon" Hiei answered her with his usual scowl and crossed arms.

"And he won't leave his mate at the moment unprotected" Genkai put in for extra measure.

"When did they become mates?" she asked them in confusion.

"It was probably sometime today. Let's get this over with and see what that damn toddler wants" Yusuke replied as he followed the others through the portal and to Reikai.

"Oh right" she answered as she follows the group through.

"It's about damn time you got here! Where's Kurama and Kira?" he asked as he notices the missing persons.

"She was injured in an attack earlier and Kurama won't leave her right now" Yusuke replied seriously.

"What? Is she alright? Why won't he leave her?" he asked in confusion.

"Hn. She'll be fine and he won't leave her cause they're mates now" Hiei replied from his usual corner with a scowl.

Koenma's jaw drops in shock as he processes the information.

"You can close your mouth now and tell us what was so important for you to see us right away" Yusuke tells him trying to keep calm.

" Huh? Oh yes, why you're here. It seems as though Angel has gathered a few followers in her quest to get rid of all half-breeds, Kira being first on her list" he replied grimly.

They all stare at Koenma in shock, processing this new information.

"Do you know when she plans on making her move?" Kuwabara questions him.

"I'm afraid not Kuwabara. We haven't heard anything from our informants" the prince replied sullenly.

Yusuke quickly turns around and heads for the double doors.

"Yusuke, where are you going?" Botan asks as she follows behind him.

"Back to Genkai's to warn Kurama and the others. I'm not taking any risks when it comes to my family" he replied stepping through the portal back to Genkai's.

Meanwhile back at Genkai's Kurama had finally fallen asleep when he sensed movement coming from Kira. He looks down to see her groggily open her eyes and finally focus on him.

"Kurama? Where are we?" she whispers sleepily/

"We're at Genkai's. How are you feeling?" he asked her with concern.

"Like I've been hit with a sledge hammer, my ribs are still sore so I'm assuming you ahead Genkai and Yukina heal my other injuries" she replied quietly.

"Yes, they did. Although they couldn't fully recover the energy that you lost, that's going to take a while to recover. You're ribs should be healed by the end of the day" he informed her with a concerned yet sad expression.

Kira gently and slowly turns to face him when she senses the sadness coming from him.

"Love what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" she asks him soothingly.

He looks away from her in shame.

"Because I couldn't protect you like I should have been able to. And because of that you got hurt almost killed" he replied quietly still not looking at her.

Kira turns him to face her and gives him a small kiss.

"Kurama love, there was nothing you could have done to prevent any of that from happening. You have to understand that something's are out of our control. And besides, I gave him one hell of a reminder not to mess with a half-breed" she replied with a smug look.

Kurama looks into Kira's eyes and instantly all his sorrow is washed away.

"I love you so much Kira, I thought I had lost you" he whispers in her ear as he holds her close.

"You can't get rid of me that easily buddy. But could you loosen your death grip a bit, my ribs aren't exactly healed yet" she replies with a wince and a small giggle.

"oh sorry!" he responds instantly loosening his hold on her.

"Well I for one need a shower, especially after having his grimy hands all over me" Kira says after a few minutes of silence.

She starts to get up but is instantly scooped up by two strong arms.

"Kurama! What do you think you're doing?" she squeaks in surprise.

"What does it look like? You said you wanted to take a shower so I'm taking you to the shower" he answered with a smirk.

"I think that I'm more than capable of walking there on my own, you know" she replied trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"What if want to join you?" he replied with a smirk.

Kira looks away with a blush and crosses her arms with a pout.

"So you feel up to some breakfast? I think Yukina just made some bacon, eggs and french toast" Kurama asked Kira after they were dressed.

"Sounds good to me. Man I thought being part demon meant I would heal faster" she replied with a wince, putting her hand to her left side.

Kurama pulls her into a gentle hug and places a kiss to the top of her head.

"Even us full demons take a while to heal. Now come on, Youko's complaining that we're being to slow" he says as he guides her out of the room and to where the others are.

Just as they were nearing the common room, they hear Yusuke arguing with Master Genkai.

"Look old woman, I have to warn them! I don't care if they're not up yet!" he yelled her trying to get past her.

"And I said no you insolent boy! Your sister is trying to recover and she can't do that if you wake her up!" she yelled right back.

"What's going on here? Why are you two yelling at each other?" Kira asks as she and Kurama enter the room.

"Kira, what are you doing out of bed? And Kurama, why did you allow her to get up?" Genkai scolded them with a glare.

Kira looks down at the floor with a sheepish look as Kurama looks off to the side.

"Sorry Master Genkai, but you know how I hate lying around doing nothing. And besides, I feel just fine" Kira replied with a pout.

Master Genkai looks at her with a skeptical expression and folds her arms.

"Really? Fine, let me see you transform into your demon form if you're alright then" she told her with a smug look.

"Alright, alright maybe I'm not fully recovered yet. But that doesn't mean I have to remain bed ridden" Kira retorted with a glare.

"Now what was it you two were arguing about? What did you have to warn us about Yusuke?" Kurama asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Koenma had called us into his office today while the two were asleep. Apparently Angel has gathered a few followers intent on wiping out half-breeds" he explained to them with a grim expression.

Kurama tightened his hold on Kira, anger clearly evident in his eyes as they flicker from green to gold.

"And his first target is Kira" he replied with a growl.

Yusuke nods his head in confirmation.

"Gee that's the story of my life. Instead of one crazy demon after, I get a whole army after intent on my death" Kira puts in sarcastically.

"So what do you propose we do? Put her in hiding?" Genkai asked looking to Yusuke for an answer.

Before Yusuke could give her an answer, Kuwabara and Hiei walk through the portal.

"Hey you two are awake! Did Urameshi tell you what was happening?" Kuwabara asked the couple.

"Yeah he told us. So big brother, what's the plan of action?" Kira asked Yusuke with a raised brow.

"To be honest, I have no freaking clue" he replied with a shrug and a sigh.

"We could always keep her in Spirit World until she's stopped" Kuwabara finally suggested.

"She's not leaving my sight again!" Kurama answered as his grip tightened around Kira.

"Ow ow! Kurama honey calm down, I'm not going anywhere cause I'm not going into hiding" she assured him while trying to loosen his grip on her.

He loosens his grip but keeps her close to him.

"Then what do you suggest we do? You're not safe by yourself", Yusuke argued.

"I know that Yusuke, but I'm not going into hiding and I'm not going to be baby sat" she argued back with a glare.

The room is quiet as they are all in their own thoughts.

'Kurama she has a point, Angel will be expecting us to do something like', Youko finally spoke up.

'At least someone agrees with me' Kira butts in.

'But that does not mean that you're going anywhere by yourself anytime soon' he adds in.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid! Look what if we do the last thing she would expect us to do?" she suddenly suggests.

"And what would that be?" Yusuke asked with crossed arms.

"Simple stay out in the open. She's expecting you to be protective of me and for me to let you. She's not going to expect us to go about liked nothing's wrong" she explains simply.

"I don't know, it sounds risky to me. I'd feel a lot better if we just put someone on watch as much as possible." Kurama replied after some thought.

Kira turns to Kurama and looks him in the eyes.

"Kurama we both know that you have University starting next week, which makes it practically impossible for you to keep an eye on me twenty four hours a day. And everybody else has their own things to do", Kira started to explain.

"Then I won't go to the University this year, or you could simply apply and possibly get accepted" he answered her with a smug look.

Kira rolls her eyes and walks over to the couch to sit down.

"Kurama we both know I won't let you do that, and the other is not going to happen. I'm not smart enough, you'll just have to deal with it", she replied with a small wince.

"I don't see why she can't stay here at the shrine while you're at school, Kurama" Yukina quietly spoke up.

Kurama's quiet for a few moments trying to think over the possibilities, but not find anything else that would work.

"I still don't like it, but it's the best course of action we have so far" he final relented with a sigh.

Kira turns towards her mate and wraps her arms around his waist, and gives his a gentle hug.

"It's just on the days you have classes. The days you don't have classes we can spend all the time we want together" she assured him.

"Yeah I know" he replied with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Ok now that that's settled, let's do some training" Yusuke spoke up while heading to the back of the shrine into the courtyard.

"Have fun, I would join you but I'm still recovering" Kira replied with a small shrug.

" That doesn't stop you from coming out with us" Kurama told her with a smirk leading her out the door by the shoulders.

"You do realize I'm going to be completely bored just sitting here you know" she told him crossing her arms with a pout.

"No you're not because you are going to be meditating" he answered her while gently pushing her to a sitting position.

"Why?" she asked him in confusion.

"Because you'll heal faster and regain your energy quicker" Hiei answered her while walking past them.

"Oh" she replied with a small blush.

'She's so cute when she blushes', Youko comment with a grin.

'Shut it Youko!' Kira warned him.

"Calm down Kira, you'll be fully recovered within a couple hours. Now sit down and try to relax" Kurama told her calmly.

Kira folds her arms and sits down to meditate.

"You know it's going to be difficult for my sister to stick with her plan Kurama" Yusuke commented while dodging a punch.

"I realize that Yusuke, but I'm going to trust her to stay here while I'm at school. That's the only thing I can do at the moment" he replied.

"You know it's not very polite to talk about someone when they're sitting right here" a voice scolded them off from there right.

Kurama and Yusuke turn to the sound of the voice to see Kira looking right at them.

"I thought you were meditating?" Kurama asked her with a scowl and arms crossed.

Kira shrugs as she stands up and brushes herself off.

"I figured since I got my energy back and I'm all healed up, I was done with the meditation" she answered with a smirk.

"Hn, there's no way you regained the amount of energy you lost that quickly" Hiei replied with his usual scowl.

"Are you saying that I'm weak, Hiei?" she asked him with a glare, trying to keep her temper in check.  
"If the shoe fits" he replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Kurama tenses as he figures out what Hiei was doing, he was baiting Kira into fighting him.

'Hey red I don't think this is a good idea. She seems to have recovered her energy but she's got a nasty temper' Youko commented with a shiver.

'Let's see how she handles this. We both know she's not weak as does Hiei, he knows what he's doing. I hope' Kurama replied with confidence.

Kira calms down and concentrates on her demon energy which in turn allows her to change her form. She opens her eyes and focuses her golden gaze on the fire apparition in front of her.

"Shall we see just how weak I am, hot head?" she taunted him with a fanged grin.

Hiei gets into a fighting stance.

"Hn."

Kira starts the fight off with a one of her spirit orbs directed at Hiei who dodges it. He in turn charges after Kira and aims punches and kicks at her, who in turn dodges those.

The sparring match continues late into the afternoon with neither of them backing down.

"What do you say we call a tie and stop for the day?" Yusuke finally spoke up.

"Not until…he takes back…what he said!" Kira replies dodging his sword and sending a kick to his stomach.

"You do realize he was just trying to rile you up so you would spar with him, don't you?" Kurama replied with a smirk.

"That's not the point! He called me weak and I am not weak!" she emphasized with a strong kick to his mid section, sending him sliding back about ten feet.

"Whoa!" Yusuke whistles impressed.

"Kira, that's enough!" Kurama tells her with a stern glare.

Kira glares right back but doesn't say anything.

"Look we all know you're not weks, hell even every demon or human that has tried to mess with you has learned the hard way. So don't let what Hiei said get to you, he just said to get you riled up that's all" Yusuke told her gently, trying to calm her down.

Kurama walks over to Kira while sending out his aura to sooth her.

"You need to calm down love, if you let your anger get the best of you you'll lose control." He murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

She immediately relaxed in his arms and started to calm down.

"You really need to control that temper of yours, it can cause really big problems" he cautioned her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that hearing Hiei say that I'm weak reminded me of what that bastard kep saying", she replied softly with her head down.

Kurama pulls her against him tighter and tries to comfort her.

"You're not weak love, if anyone's the weak one it's him. You did after all manage to injure him" he reminded her with a smirk and a soft chuckle.

At the mention of what she managed to do to a full demon, Kira's face breaks out into a grin.

"Yeah I did, didn't i? and I did manage to defend myself against Hiei" she remarked with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Hn" he replied with his usual scowl.

"You got lucky" he retorted with his arms crossed.

His comment makes all of the spectators burst out in laughter.


End file.
